httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stohkulord
A dragon that existed long before Vikings set land on Berk, and one that made fires long before such time, the Stohkulord species is known only by one specimen named Firelord, currently under training by Snotlout Jorgenson. One of the most aggressive dragon species, Stohkulords don't take insults or aggression to them lightly, and tend to overreact and burn whatever aggravated them. Stohkulords, like the rest of the Ancestral Dragons (Dragons that are considered the forerunners of all dragons of a particular class), can control dragons in their respective classes differently. In the Stohkulord's case, they can increase the aggression of Stoker Class dragons. Appearance Egg The egg is said to be the living personification of fire, and has a red glow to it similar to the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. The egg is also very, VERY hot! When hatching, the egg just simply EXPLODES. Tiny Tooth Stohkulords age quickly, so the Tiny Tooth lasts a couple months. In this stage it looks akin to a Fireworm, but with the head of a gecko, 4 legs, and a burning ember at it's tail. This ember is so hot that even a Fireworm is said to be burnt by it. The validity of this statement is unknown. Short Wing Stohkulords in their Short Wing stage have no wings, but their front legs noticeably shorten into arm-like structures, the ring and pinkie fingers joining together to form scythe-like blades. Despite this it's not in the Sharp Class, and is about as large as a man. They become rather fast and can pester larger dragons. It enacts control over small Stoker Classes, like the Terrible Terror, Fireworm Drones, Hobgobblers, and Night Terrors. Broad Wing A Broad Wing Stohkulord is an impressive sight, but not much compared to it's Titan Wing status. Fire vents out of their shoulders and spine, and their fire breath has a rather explosive-looking appearance to it, though it does not cause damage. At least, aside from thermal. The wing membranes are a sickly red in tone with deep black patterns running across the surface almost like blood vessels. The membranes are often times torn and weathered, though this seems to be due to a long history of fighting and surviving rather than a simple appearance. Stohkulords also drool a substance that explodes if stepped on too harshly. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Stohkulord takes on the form of a huge bipedal dragon whose body structure resembles the body of a theropod dinosaur, particularly the Tyrannosaurus Rex: a long body, a sizable head, and a heavy tail to maintain balance. Unlike a Rex, however, it's legs are short and it has large wings with minor armor plating. These wings are astonishingly powerful to be able to lift a now 3 ton creature. Its mouth consists of a three-mandible jaw. It has finer control over it's fire, which gains a white appearance, and can fire these in short bursts or create a stream of fire as large as their jaws go, or as small as a sheep. The more focussed, the hotter. To fuel it's more powerful flames, a Titan Wing Stohkulord has 4 transparent organs connected to pipelike structures. These are filled up by excess food and nutrition, and switching to these produces an oily flame with properties of Nightmare gel. The tip of its tail is armed with a pair of scythe-like fins, which it uses along with the crushing weight of its tail for melee attacks. On its head, protected by armor, is a crest that, from the side, looks like the Stoker Class symbol. Titan Wing Stohkulords can make a Stoker Class Dragon angry enough to attack it's rider, no matter how deep their bond may be, though it often uses it's flames to blow off steam.